pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Parent
Meet the Parents is the nineteenth episode of season Season 3. Summary Boomer goes to Chicago in an effort to convince Rebecca's father to let him see her after he forbids them to be together. Boz tags along and searches for a safe place to hide the Bat Medallion. Rebeccas memory is lost in the end because her father was an enemy of kinkow and they both break up causing Rebecca to only Boomer as the person she knew in the first place. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode begins with Boomer and Boz trying to build a stone wall to protect the Bat Medallion. Mikayla arrives to deliver a letter to Boomer and warns the Kings that the stone they’re using is infested with stone mites. The wall completely disintegrates and the stone mites leave to infest the entire castle. The letter is from Rebecca's father, Mr. Dawson, warning Boomer that he is not allowed to date his daughter. Boomer also discovers that Boz has turned the throne into a toilet. Mason informs the Kings that the castle is in danger of collapsing due to the stone mites, and encourages them to take a vacation so he can deal with the problem. Boomer decides he’s going to go to Chicago to win over Mr. Dawson, and Boz decides to come along. Lanny comes in and announces he has a date, and everyone makes fun of him, assuming there’s no way he has a date. As they get ready to leave for Chicago, Mikayla assures Boomer that they will be able to get to Chicago in nine hours, but he criticizes her appearance (for some reason), saying he’s trying to impress Mr. Dawson. Mason makes fun of Boomer’s pink salmon luggage, but Boomer says that it was all an accident. He was just trying to order some salmon on the internet. Eventually he admits that he just really likes pink. Meanwhile, Boz packs up the Bat Medallion to take to Chicago because he thinks it will be safe there. He’s spotted by Mary Ann, however, who has snuck into the castle. Mikayla, Boomer, and Boz arrive at Rebecca’s house in Chicago. She introduces them to her father, who immediately dislikes them. Boz stupidly shatters a vase. Mikayla offers to help with dinner, but she discards all her weapons first to make Mr. Dawson more comfortable. Boomer catches Boz trying to hide the Bat Medallion in a pillow, but Rebecca comes back into the room before he can stop him. At dinner it becomes clear that Mr. Dawson doesn’t like any of them very much. Mikayla offers to get him a glass of milk to calm his stomach and goes into the kitchen. Mr. Dawson tell Boomer directly that he doesn’t like him and that he and Rebecca are not allowed to date. A sobbing Boomer goes into the kitchen to ask Mikayla for help, but he’s confronted by Mary Ann and two Tarantula warriors. Mary Ann tells Boomer that she traveled with her best warriors by balloon to find them. Boomer warns her that he has his best warrior with him too, but Mary Ann opens the door to the pantry to reveal a captured and tied up Mikayla. Mikayla angrily tries to explain something but can’t because she’s been gagged. Mary Ann closes the door leaving Mikayla trapped and orders Boomer to hand over the Bat Medallion. Boomer is worried about Rebecca’s safety and asks Mary Ann to play along for the rest of dinner in exchange for the medallion. Mary Ann agrees, but Boz is horrified by Mary Ann’s arrival at dinner. Their cover is blown, however, when Mikayla escapes and begins battling the Tarantula warriors in the living room. Mr. Dawson pulls out a sword and reveals that he himself was once a shaman of the Tarantula people but left Kinkow because he didn’t agree with their dark side ways. A huge sword fight ensues and Rebecca is taken hostage by Mary Ann. Mr. Dawson uses some shaman powder to turn Mary Ann and her men into tarantulas. Mr. Dawson convinces Boomer that Kinkow is too dangerous for his daughter and he uses some of his shaman power to make her forget that she and Boomer ever dated. Boomer, Boz, and Mikayla return to the island to find Mason injured from having to hold up the roof and Lanny happy about his date. Boomer tells Boz that he’s still upset about losing Rebecca. The episode ends with Rebecca finding the Bat Medallion. Main Cast *Doc Shaw as Boomer *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny *Geno Segers as Mason *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla *Adam Hicks as Boz Recurring Cast Guest Cast *Logan Browning as Rebecca 'Awesome' Dawson *Unknown as Mr. Dawson Quotes Videos Gallery Meet the Parents 07.jpg Meet the Parents 05.9.jpg Meet the Parents 05.8.jpg Meet the Parents 05.5.jpg Meet the Parents 05.4.jpg|Mikayla captured. Meet the Parents 05.3.jpg|Do you mean her? Meet the Parents 05.2.jpg Meet the Parents 05.1.jpg Meet the Parents 03.jpg Meet the Parents 02.jpg Trivia http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/pair-of-kings/meet-the-parents/ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3